


dream about that casual touch

by nighimpossible



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Campaign One Spoilers, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Inexperience, Virgin Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible
Summary: “You’re a bad influence, you know that,” Percy hums under his breath.They’ve danced this dance before: Vax tempting and teasing, Percy denying him at every turn. It had been a frustrating year of knowing Percy De Rolo but notknowinghim, you know, in the biblical sense.“I’ve been told,” Vax grins. “By you, specifically.”





	dream about that casual touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/gifts).



> For my dearest Kate, who loves these boys the most. Title from Hayley Kiyoko's song, "Feelings." The "fortune favors the bold" tattoo is [all Casey's fault](https://twitter.com/sketchingsprw/status/996130731662462977).
> 
> This fic features two background pairs: Vex/Zahra and (unrequited) Pike/Scanlan. Didn't tag them because they're not truly featured, but fair warning for those of you who don't dig those ships. No spoilers from the first campaign. All mistakes are my own!

 

 

“As my mission to woo the fairest of all juniors continues,” Scanlan intones, staring dreamily off towards the quad, “tell me of your recent exploits. I need some distracting.” Vax follows Scanlan’s gaze towards greener pastures and spies Pike Trickfoot tossing a perfect spiral nearly the length of a football field. The ball flies towards a giant of a man who, many months ago, earned the nickname “Grog” and it stuck. Vax is pretty sure Grog and Pike grew up together in Westrun and that, if Scanlan tried anything untoward, Grog would beat him to a bloody pulp.

 

“She is way, _way_ out of your league,” Vax says with a grin.

 

Scanlan sighs dramatically. “I know! I know.”

 

“Just reminding.” Vax shrugs lazily as he settles against the bench, threading his fingers behind his head. He closes his eyes and lets his neck loll back in the midday sun. “And sadly, I’ve had no recent _exploits_.”

  
  
Scanlan hums a little before proceeding further. “Still at the old De Rolo grind?”

 

Vax makes a noise in the back of his throat. “It is like _torture_ , man.”

 

Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo the Third—Percy for short, or Freddie when Vax is particularly frustrated—has been Vax’s white whale since freshman year. Vax has to think back, _hard_ , for the last time he’s seen Percy outside of their dorm or library. For someone with a trust fund to fall back on, the De Rolos don’t have a real sense of fun. The fact that Vax and his sister abjured their trust fund in favor of telling their father to fuck right off is besides the point.

 

“He’s too busy to get busy, if you get what I mean,” Vax explains, pulling his legs into a cross-legged position on the bench.

 

“I think it means he doesn’t like you,” Scanlan interprets. When Vax makes a noncommittal shrug, Scanlan adds, “And that just makes you like him  _more_ , doesn’t it?” In the distance, Vax spies Pike exuberantly punting the football into the ground as she celebrates a touchdown with Grog. Scanlan nearly swoons off the bench at the mere sight.

 

“We’re truly a pair,” Vax muses, picking at his nails.

 

“Wanna make a bet?” Scanlan asks curiously. Vax's head twists hard to stare at his roommate.

 

“Oh, this sounds like it’s going in a direction I’m not going to like,” Vax laughs, standing up from the bench. "I'm walking away now."

 

“First person to get the guy or gal of their dreams wins!” Scanlan calls out as Vax makes his way towards the library.

 

In reply, Vax flips Scanlan the bird over his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vax hates studying but he likes the inhabitants of the library well enough. He salutes the security desk as he pushes past the turnstiles at the front of the massive building that contains over a hundred thousand books. Vax nods over at Kynan, one of the work-study freshmen he knows pretty well, before walking past the librarians.

 

“I saw him when we opened,” Kynan tells him before Vax can even ask the question. “Not certain where he went off to.”

 

“What if I was here for a book?” Vax asks.

 

“You’re not,” Kynan says drily.

 

“Right you are,” Vax notes, moving on from the librarian’s desk swiftly.

 

The building itself is built in a few different sections: the first three floors are wide and open, and the next seven floors are mostly stacks. Vax drops by the cafe in the basement to pick up a coffee before trying for Cassandra’s usual hiding spot. Percy’s sister is much more predictable in her patterns. Finding dear Freddie got a lot easier once Cassandra enrolled at the university.

 

The shock of white hair against brown is easy enough to find. Shockingly focused is an attribute Vax would ascribe to both De Rolo siblings. Cassandra doesn’t even look up when he nestles the coffee cup on her derk where it won’t get easily knocked. Cass highlights an entire paragraph in her textbook with a fury Vax associates with people who give a shit about their GPAs. Finally, Cassandra takes a sip of the coffee before looking up at Vax shrewdly. “He’s upstairs. Two levels up, second carel on the right.”

 

Vax takes the stairs two at a time until he gets to the low-lit stacks of the third floor. This place smells of must and Vax has to stifle a sneeze when he walks past a particularly dusty shelf of books.

 

Percy is right where Cassandra said he would be. Vax approaches him from behind, ready to spook the ever-loving shit out of him—but then he notes Percy’s slumped shoulders and easy, regular breaths.

 

“A catnap, huh,” Vax murmurs to himself. He threads his fingers into Percy’s mop of white hair fondly. “Wake up, handsome.”

 

Percy whines a little into the crook of his own elbow, neck arching backwards so that he presses back into Vax’s palm. “Five more minutes,” he groans.

 

A few carels away, someone shushes them. Vax shushes them back. “There are better places to nap,” he whispers, scratching kindly at Percy’s scalp.

 

Percy sits back into his chair and Vax takes the opportunity to slide the notebooks piled on the desk to the side. “Be careful—” Percy says weakly before Vax sits his rear end on the desk itself. “You’re already doing it. Figures.”

 

“Feels pretty sturdy,” Vax says with a grin, wriggling on the desk. “Care to join me?”

 

“Easy there,” Percy sighs.

 

“You seem at the end of your rope,” Vax says, knocking his shin against Percy’s knee. “Go home. Sleep on a bed, maybe.”

 

“But—midterms,” Percy says as explanation.

 

Vax tugs a little on Percy by the hair. A shudder runs down Percy’s spine and Vax considers that an accomplishment. “I say this with kindness, truly,” Vax sighs, “but fuck your midterms.”

 

“Your wisdom is noted. How _is_ that GPA of yours doing?” Percy asks, though his voice comes out a little broken at the edges. He shakes his head and Vax lets his grip on Percy’s hair go free.

 

“Worse than my sister’s but better than Grog’s. Which is really all I ask for.” Vax licks his thumb and reaches over to wipe a smudge of ink off of Percy’s cheek. It takes a few aggressive swipes. “We can’t all have four point oh’s, _Freddie_.”

 

“You just don’t apply yourself,” Percy says lightly. “You could do well if you tried.”

 

“You think too highly of me, Percival,” Vax chides.

 

“I really don’t,” Percy promises. Vax makes a face of faux-hurt while someone else shushes them. “Thanks for the wake up call.”

 

“Any time,” Vax sighs, knowing that this is Percy wanting his desk back. He slides off the wood and darts past Percy’s legs deftly. “Don’t work too hard.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since the end of freshman year, when the twins had found a quiet but intensely shrewd engineer who barely spoke a word—except to make the wittiest comment of dinner—Vax and Percy have danced around each other. Or rather, Vax has danced directly at Percy and Percy has side-stepped him at every turn. Vax knows he can be exuberant, but it does seem like Percy enjoys their flirtation. Every time they get close to something more, however, Percy lightens the conversation or just plain ends it.

 

Vax doesn’t know what it says about him that he keeps coming back for more. Maybe he’s just a glutton for punishment.

 

“Maybe you should talk to him about it,” Keyleth suggests, shoving a pile of green beans on her plate as the two of them walk through the mess.

 

“You say that like someone with insider knowledge,” Vax says curiously.

 

“You should talk to him about it,” Keyleth repeats. “Or, you know. Do nothing until graduation and then never see him again. Whitestone’s pretty far away from Syngorn.”

 

“Stop depressing me in advance about graduation,” Vax says miserably.

 

“Why do you look like someone just died?” Vex asks as Vax and Keyleth join her.

 

“Keyleth said the g-word and I’m bereft,” Vax sighs dramatically, sliding his tray forward and putting his forehead to the table.

 

“ _Keyleth_ ,” Vex says, shock in her voice. “How could you?”

 

“I’m just trying to light a fire under his ass,” Keyleth explains.

 

Vax raises his head just in time to see Vex roll her eyes. “Is this about Percy again?” Before Vax or Keyleth can reply, Vex’s phone buzzes and she snatches it up to survey her texts. A smirk passes over her face and Vax prays for the poor soul his sister is about to ensnare.

 

“No more graduation talk,” Vax deflects, digging into his chicken. “Let’s just live in our nice college bubble as long as we can.”

 

“That seems like a healthy way to go about it,” Vex says drily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Vysoren’s class is a bit of a bore, but with Scanlan time goes by pretty quickly.

 

“Any luck in the hunt?” Scanlan asks Vax while Professor Vysoren’s teaching assistant, Kima, glares daggers at them for talking. Vax takes out a scrap of paper and writes a quick note instead of whispering back.

 

 **No dice. Am doomed to be alone forever.** He underlines doomed several times for good measure.

 

Scanlan reads the note, nods, then flips it over to scribble his own response.

 

 **_Same. Maybe WE should just date._ ** A small heart is drawn around the word _date_. Vax laughs under his breath.

 

 **Alright, Scan Man. If none of this works out, I’m all yours.** Vax accompanies this note with a very elaborate stick figure drawing. He gives Scanlan angel wings and himself a nice dark top hat.

 

Scanlan reads the notes and makes an elaborate fist pump. Vax chokes back another laugh. Immediately, he feels someone hoisting him up by the scruff of his collar.

 

“Something amusing, _dickheads?_ ” Kima murmurs from behind them. Vax yelps when Kima drops them both down into their seats once more. That woman is terrifying.

 

“Nope,” Scanlan lies.

 

“Nothing funny about the hallowed institution that is this university,” Vax nods in agreement.

 

Kima glares at the two of them. “Just shut up and at least pretend to listen. This is one of Ally’s best lectures.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Vex, for _fuck's_ sake,” Vax grunts, knocking heavily on the very much locked door. “This isn’t even your _room_.”

 

“Keyleth has a debate midterm she’s is _woefully_ unprepared for,” Vex calls through the door. “Do you really want me to sexile her when she’s so _stressed_ , brother?”

 

“That would be pretty low,” a second voice adds.

 

“ _Zahra?_ ” Vax asks.

 

Vax has to admit that he’s a little impressed. In order to knock out their science requirement, the twins had taken chemistry for poets last semester and Ms. Hydris had been their section leader. Instantly smitten, Vex had taken ample time in office hours, enough to earn her a first name and a phone number—once the class had taken their final, of course. It seems that things between the two of them have been going well.

 

“You know I could pick this lock,” Vax threatens mildly. He whips his key-ring out and jingles them by the crack in the door.

 

“Would not recommend that,” Vex says with a dramatic sigh. When Vax opens his mouth to argue, he picks up on a hiss and a groan of ecstasy. Frowning, he pockets his lockpick and takes a step away from the door.

 

“I’m taking my key back from you tomorrow,” Vax promises.

 

“See you later, darling,” Vex calls back in triumph.

 

Vax shoulders his bag and wanders down the hall. Percy’s single is on the fourth floor—two levels above Vax and Scanlan’s place—and Vax can’t think of a better place to hang out until he has the all-clear from Vex.

 

Percy’s door is open.

 

“Is that you, Vax?” Percy greets as Vax shoulders his way against the doorframe. “Your sister sent me a warning text.”

 

“A warning text?” Vax rolls his eyes.

 

“That you’d be angry and that you’d probably come here to blow off some steam.” Percy takes his soldering iron and touches it to a particular edge of the contraption in front of him. A small lick of smoke rises up. “What happened?”

 

“She sexiled me from my own room,” Vax admits. He moves into the room before kicking the door closed behind him. A little bit of privacy never hurt his chances.

 

“She’s far too clever for an idiot,” Percy nods. His focused hasn’t shifted from his workspace since Vax arrived, and while Vax appreciates that Percy works hard, he also wants some attention. Walking over to the desk, Vax dips his head down and drops a kiss on the crown of Percy’s head. “What’s that for?” he asks, tilting his head up at long last to look at Vax.

 

“No reason,” Vax shrugs, putting both hands on Percy’s shoulders and peering at the contraption on the desk. “What’s that?”

 

“Nothing you should be playing with,” Percy says darkly. “It’s already electrocuted me twice.”

 

“Kinky,” Vax nods.

 

“Shut up,” Percy sighs, shrugging his shoulders so that Vax falls off his perch like sweat sliding down a slick patch of skin. “Don’t touch it.”

 

“This feels like a metaphor,” Vax says, pulling away from Percy and marching towards his bed. The comforter isn’t Target brand like most dorm room linens, but is instead handmade and clearly very expensive. The fabric consists of blues and golds, much like the rest of Percy’s room and wardrobe.

 

“I just made that,” Percy sighs before Vax throws himself bodily on top of the covers.

 

“Beds were made to be unmade,” Vax says smartly, pointing at his temple for emphasis.

 

“You’re remaking it when you’re done,” Percy shrugs.

 

“Fine.” The bed smells of Percy, and not in that unpleasant adolescent boy way most things owned by people their age tend to smell. When Vax buries his head in Percy’s pillow, he takes in a lovely hint of whatever fancy shampoo Percy’s family sends him by mail for the grey hair he’d sprouted as a teen. Eventually, he flips over onto his back and stares at the ceiling while Percy works.

 

For a few long minutes, Vax occupies himself by tossing his swiss army knife over and over again in a delicate arc over his head. Percy only dares to look over at his dangerous antics with the briefest of glances.

 

“You’ll hurt yourself,” Percy warns, cutting through the silence. Vax arcs the knife in the air again with an easy flick of his wrist. The knife hangs in the air for a moment before Vax catches it in the same hand. He shoots Percy a glance that reads _I told you so_. Vax and knives: it’s a weakness. He's always had a thing for sharp objects.

 

“You know, if you really wanted me to stop you could stop working for an hour,” Vax suggests, snatching the knife out of the air once more before arching his back in a long stretch. Vax's shirt lifts up, exposing the low, taut skin of his stomach. It’s purposeful preening. “Or an evening.”

 

“Seems counterproductive,” Percy says mildly. “I’m nearly done with my robotics midterm, after all. Just need a few—” And then Percy hisses as the device zaps his fingertips again. He makes a noise that sounds nearly sinful to Vax’s ears. “Just a few minor adjustments.”

 

“I think you don’t want to admit that you don’t know how to fix it,” Vax says, propping himself up on both elbows. Percy glares at him.

 

“I just need to think about it a bit more,” Percy says tightly.

 

“Maybe you can think about it over here,” Vax suggests. He shrugs off his cardigan. “Get some inspiration.”

 

“You’re a bad influence, you know that,” Percy hums under his breath.

 

They’ve danced this dance before: Vax tempting and teasing, Percy denying him at every turn. It had been a frustrating year of knowing Percy De Rolo but not _knowing_ him, you know, in the biblical sense.

 

“I’ve been told,” Vax grins. “By you, specifically.”

 

Vax knows the way this conversation ends. Percy will tell him to knock it off and Vax will go back to throwing his knife. They’ll both go back to pretending that the tension between them is the kind that is more fun left unexplored. Percy will turn back to his project and that will be the end of it.

 

Except Percy pushes back from his desk, running his hands through his stark white hair in frustration. “You’re bloody right. I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

“Can you say that again? Didn’t quite catch it on the recorder,” Vax jokes, scrambling for his phone. “Need a clean cut of it for my new ringtone.”

 

“Don’t push it,” Percy warns, but he’s getting up from his desk and walking towards the bed.

 

“But that’s what I do best,” Vax says, grinning at this strange new progress.

 

“Terrible, truly,” Percy sighs, kneeling onto the mattress. He pauses, and Vax’s heart sinks a little.

 

“I know it seems like I’m trying to push things,” Vax says delicately, “but if you’re not into this it’s, uh. It’s fine.” He looks directly into the middle distance and tries to swallow his own pride as well as he can stomach it. “Obviously I think a great deal of you.”

 

“Obviously,” Percy prods jokingly, and Vax looks back at him. He has a soft expression on his face. “Listen, I’m not an idiot. I know flirting when I see it. I just—haven’t. With anyone. And I’m fairly used to being good at things I like. And I want to be good at—at—”

 

“At me?” Vax asks incredulously. He takes Percy’s hand. “Percival. It is _painful_ how into you I am. I think you’ll be more than fine at whatever we try.”

 

Percy nods. He rests a careful hand on Vax’s hip. “Sometimes I feel like a live wire. I don’t want to shock anyone.”

 

“If it’s experience you're lacking, I have a surefire way to remedy your situation,” Vax says delicately. “And Percival—consider me a grounding rod.”

 

“Truly an awful metaphor,” Percy points out before releasing a steadying exhalation. His shoulders settle down an inch or so. “We can go slow?” he asks in a small voice.

 

“Very slow,” Vax promises. “Slow enough that you’ll be begging to go faster.” Vax’s cheeks go hot immediately, but when he finally glances at Percy’s face, he sees that he too has gone red in the face.

 

“Promises, promises,” Percy mutters. He lifts his leg to straddle Vax, and that’s a pleasant improvement in the situation at hand.

 

“You’re doing great so far,” Vax encourages pettily. Percy puts the flat of his palm against the middle of Vax’s chest and presses him backwards. Vax lets out a little _oof_ at the sensation. “Nice and bossy.”

 

“You know, I really could do without the commentary,” Percy sighs.

 

“There is a really good way to shut me up,” Vax offers, before thinking about it for a moment. “Well. Several.”

 

Percy’s cheeks flush as he makes a noise in the back of his throat. “You’re insufferable, really.”

 

Vax shrugs as Percy reaches for him. His thumb grazes across Vax’s lip and Vax feels his own breath catch. “Seems to finally be getting me somewhere.” His eyes narrow at Percy. “Why now?” he asks quietly. “You have to know I’ve been...interested.”

 

Percy’s eyes go a little distant. “I was reminded recently that life is short and arcs toward loneliness. And around you, I feel—well. Less lonely.”

 

Vax frowns, taking Percy’s face in his hand. “You should kiss me, Percival. That would be a good start.”

 

Percy obliges.

 

His technique is open-mouthed and a little sloppy, like Percy has read quite a bit about kissing but hasn’t had much practice at it. And perhaps that is the case, but Vax is not complaining. The gentle, easy weight of Percy on top of him settles Vax at the core. Percy frame is broad and warm as he rolls his hips against Vax. Vax whimpers a little against Percy’s lips, grasping at the fabric of his shirt and holding him close.

 

“You feel so fucking good on top of me,” Vax sighs, kissing his way into the crook of Percy’s neck. He bites at the pale skin there, determined to leave a mark.

 

“ _Manners_ ,” Percy hisses, pulling back with a groan. “You did that on purpose.”

 

Vax’s answering smirk is met with a smothering kiss. “Shirt—off,” Percy says tersely, grabbing at the hem of t-shirt Vex had picked up for him in Dalen’s Closet. Vax raises his arms and Percy has the offending item off in a few awkward moments.

 

“I didn’t realize you had tattoos,” Percy murmurs, tracing over the words along Vax’s collarbone: _fortune favors the bold_. Percy’s fingers dip down to the raven feather along his sternum, just above his heart.

 

“They’re reminders,” Vax admits. He has no desire to delve further into their backstories for now—no need to dampen the mood with talks about a cautious father and a dead mother.

 

“I like them,” Percy says with a merciful, conversation-ending nod.

 

Percy’s shirt comes off next and Vax has to suppress a wince at the pock-marked scar along his side. “Hunting accident,” is all Percy says when Vax’s hand grazes across the raised skin there.

 

It seems they both have marks they’d rather not discuss.

 

“Enough talking,” Vax decides, pulling Percy down against him.

 

The soft touches and kissing are achingly good and pleasant, but when Percy rolls his hips _just_ right Vax nearly convulses on the spot. “Oh,” Percy hums under his breath, rolling his hips again for good measure. It’s like Percy is in the lab with an experiment, waiting for his results. Never one to disappoint, Vax _mewls_ at the sensation.

 

Percy purses his lips together before unbuttoning Vax’s jeans.

 

“We did say slow,” Vax says warningly, but Percy doesn’t stop. Instead, he unzips Vax’s fly.

 

“Just tell me if I’m doing it wrong,” Percy says tightly. “Lift your hips.”

 

Vax follows the order. “Percival,” he warns as his underwear gets tugged down as well. “I hope you’re not doing this to impress me.”

 

“Why?” Percy asks with a smirk, taking Vax in hand. “Is it impressing you?”

 

Percy’s attempt at a blowjob gets derailed when he realizes that his gag reflex is terrifyingly present and active. Percy is a wet, sloppy mess about half a minute into said attempt before Vax whimpers in a broken voice, “Hands—hands are good, too.”

 

“Sorry,” Percy pants. He wipes at his mouth with the back of one hand while he shakily jerks Vax with the other. When Percy tightens his grip, Vax throws his head back against Percy’s pillow with a choked sigh.

 

“That’s—that’s good,” he says, his words slurring together a little.

 

“You look some kind of way, coming apart for me like this,” Percy murmurs.

 

“Yeah?” Vax asks with a gasp. “Like what?”

 

“Very pretty,” Percy nods, speeding up his motions and adding a second hand. Eventually Vax takes himself in hand as Percy tires. He gets in an easy rhythm as Percy threads a hand into his long, dark hair. “That’s it, come on. For me.”

 

Vax’s hips buck as he finds his own rhythm fairly quickly. He knows his body well and in Percy’s arms, it’s easy to come undone. “Fuck— _fuck_ ,” he whispers, making a right mess of Percy’s lap.

 

“I’m beginning to see the appeal of this sort of thing.” Percy rubs his thumb across the head of Vax’s dick and Vax shudders, over-sensitive and aching.

 

“The appeal of sex? Or the appeal of sex with me?” Vax is honestly surprised he can still string words together.

 

“Don’t be daft,” Percy sighs. “Who said this had anything to do with you?” The smile and warmth in his tone belies his dickish language.

 

Vax smacks him on the shoulder for good measure. “Asshole. I was going to blow you, too.”

 

Percy’s eyes glaze over a little. “You were going to—what, what now?”

 

Vax just laughs, pressing him back against the mattress and tugging down his shorts. “Good to know you can be taken unawares, Percival. Good to know.”

 

The last time Vax went down on someone, he’d been called a _life-ruiner_ , so he knows he’s at least decent at it. He doesn’t know if he deserves the moans and writhing he elicits from Percy, but it _is_ his first. Vax remembers being impressed by very little in the early days of his own sexual exploration. Still, it’s a boost to his own ego that Percy comes within a minute of Vax’s mouth on his dick. Vax doesn’t have much warning and chokes a little, pulling back sharply as Percy’s hips buck upwards.

 

“ _Christ_ alive,” Percy groans as Vax pumps him through it. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Should have given a fair warning.”

 

“We’ll work on your manners,” Vax says, clearing his throat. “I think I just set a record.”

 

“So _this_ why people do this sort of thing,” Percy notes, ignoring the dig.

 

“Yeah,” Vax grins. “You could say that.”

 

They clean up together, occasionally getting distracted in each other’s arms. It’s nice and easy and they’re both ready for round two by the time they’ve tossed their dirty laundry in Percy’s hamper. Bless the refractory periods of the young and the bold.

 

“Did this spark any ideas for your little robot?” Vax asks later. He is sweaty and tangled up in Percy and Percy’s bedsheets, chin dug into the space between Percy’s collarbone and his neck.

 

“You know, quite honestly, fuck robotics,” Percy sighs. “If that thing zaps Dr. Ripley while she grades it, I’ll be the happiest engineer on campus.”

 

“I feel like you just dealt me the highest compliment,” Vax says, feeling extremely pleased with himself. Percy rolls his eyes and flips Vax onto his back while Vax just laughs. “I’ve turned you into a sex maniac. I’ve created a monster.”

 

“All true,” Percy nods, gently biting his way down Vax’s neck. “Terrible influence, really. My advisor is going to wring your neck.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Vex chimes in when Vax drags himself back to his room for a change of clothes and a shower. He’s wearing a one of Percy’s dark blue puzzle day tee-shirts and it hangs off his frame loosely. Vex tugs at the neck of the shirt and pulls the fabric down far enough to reveal a hickey. “Gross.”

 

Vax just points at her neck, where a similarly blossoming bruise is purpling up quite nicely. “You’ve got one too. It’s also gross, to reiterate.”

 

Vex makes a gagging sound but also offers her hand for a high five. “Congratulations to us, brother. We’re truly living our best lives.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scanlan flops himself down in the grass of the quad forlornly. “I’ve tried flowers, I’ve tried wine. I’ve tried poetry about how beautiful and fantastic she is. What do I have to say to get her to give me a chance?”

 

Vax leans against the tree adjacent to Scanlan’s complaining. “She’s just not that into you.”

 

“You’re speaking truth to power right now and for that I salute you,” Scanlan sighs before flipping face down in the grass.

 

Vax laughs before popping into a squat. “Maybe just be her friend, Scan-Man. See how that takes.”

 

Scanlan turns towards Vax. “No luck on your end, right? I assume I’d be hearing about it non-stop.”

 

Vax didn’t pursue Percy for the sake of a half-agreed upon bet. So instead of telling the truth, Vax purses his lips dramatically. “The white whale remains at large.”

 

“I knew it,” Scanlan sighs. “Alright, bet’s off. I should never have been so confident in our chances.”

 

“Ouch!” Vax says with a laugh, putting his hand on his heart. “Oh ye of little faith.”

 

“Oh ye of the exact amount of faith that is appropriate,” Scanlan corrects.

 

“That’s fair,” Vax nods, reaching out to ruffle Scanlan’s hair.

 

“Vax!” a voice calls out across the quad. Vax turns and spies Percy making his way from the library towards the two of them. It’s a little strange, seeing Percy in broad daylight.

 

“I didn’t know you actually went outdoors. You’re such an inside boy,” Vax teases as Percy gets closer.

 

“I can feel myself burning already,” Percy grins back, pushing his glasses up his nose as they glint in the mid-afternoon sun. “The things I do for you.”

 

Scanlan looks between them for a long moment before saying loudly, “I need to go find Grog,” and nearly evaporating on the spot.

 

“What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Vax asks, leaning back against the tree.

 

“Oh, you know,” Percy shrugs, leaning his own hand against the bark above Vax’s shoulder. “You.”

 

“Good,” Vax grins, grabbing the front of Percy’s shirt and hauling him close for a kiss.

 

“ _CALL HIM ISHMAEL_ ,” Scanlan yells out from across the quad. Vax flips him both birds over Percy’s shoulders—for good measure.


End file.
